Heaven's Location
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info You met Cleric Pan at the ball. He mentioned that he was thinking about a huge, brand-new problem... Objective Talk to Cleric Pan and increase his Hearts. Rewards EXP +500 Synopsis At the ball, Cleric Pan confided some of his real thoughts to Magda, and even inadvertently revealed the duty of being the cleric's wife. Was there a deeper meaning? Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: Magda. Magda: Mom, you don't look... Eliza: I'm worrying about you. Magda: Me? Eliza: Last time you made a too high-profile donation at the ball. Now all the people in town are talking about you and the Ellenstein family. Magda: Um... We all had to donate anyway. If we did this together with others, wouldn't we look more gregarious? Besides, wouldn't doing such a thing be good to our reputation? Eliza: You're getting more and more glib. Magda: (It seems that mom won't calm down for now...) Mom, I will be late for the ball. I must go now. Eliza: No hurry. I haven't finished... This girl... Story Chat 2 Magda: ...Cleric Pan. Cleric Pan: Lady Magda... Why are you looking at me like that? What are you thinking about? Magda: I am wondering when it was last time I saw you so happy. Looks like everything in the Church is going well. Cleric Pan: Yes, a lot of money has gone into the fundraiser box, the Guardsmen received better treatment, and the poor in town can also be taken care of. I can finally close my eyes and have a good sleep. Magda: Recently, you have to fight in the battlefield and raise donations, and when you have some spare time, you also have to pray for everyone. You must be exhausted. Cleric Pan: It's really a headache. But at least I know how to relax and be happy now. In the past, I always buried all the chaos of war and the pain of believers in my heart, and they tortured me repeatedly. To be frankly, Lady Magda, sometimes I even doubt the glory of the Goddess... Magda: You... You can't say that... Of course the Goddess is great and amazing. She has created so many interesting people and things. Cleric Pan: You sound more like a Cleric than I do. Magda: So, how do you relax? Cleric Pan: ... Magda: ...Why are you looking at me like that? Cleric Pan: Because I've found where the heaven is, but do not know how to step into it. Magda: ...What do you mean? Cleric Pan: Ahem... Oh, by the way, Lady Magda seems to like the ball. Magda: Attending balls is just my daily routine. Cleric Pan: I think those noble women can't live without beautiful dresses and gorgeous jewelry. Are you the same? Magda: Mom said that jewelry is the faithful companion of a lady. Which girl doesn't like them? Cleric Pan: ...Well, what if, I mean, there's a glorious duty that requires you to abandon these? Magda: You mean the balls and the dresses? Cleric Pan: Maybe more than that, maybe even your surname. Magda: I beg your pardon? Even give up my surname? Cleric Pan: It is the rule of the Church that noble girls must give up their surnames after they marry high-class priests. But the Cleric's wife will be the spiritual leader of all the women in the whole parish, guarding the faith of them. Magda: ... If I'm not mistaken, you mean the wife of Cleric? Do you mean you have someone in mind? Cleric Pan: Ahem... Sorry, I made a mistake in the sequence. Magda: Eh... Cel, Cleric Pan? I have never seen Cleric Pan left so nervously. It's interesting to see him blush. Story Chat 3 Maid: Lady, Lady. Magda: What's wrong? Maid: Here is a letter for you. Magda: A letter? Category:Favor Quests Category:Transcript